


What Had to be Done

by lamitzvah



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamitzvah/pseuds/lamitzvah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira confronts Dax after Dax risks her life in Blood Oath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Had to be Done

_Jadzia_

I should sleep but instead I’m sitting by the window, staring out at the great nothingness of space. I’ve always been attracted to outer space; the possibilities, the endless combinations of life and culture, the emergence of new technologies, applying science to new challenges. But right now all I can feel is the… smallness, the frailty of life. As a Trill, bound to so many lives, continuing on far longer than most other species, ‘death’ is relative. But watching friends die… fighting for my life… almost taking another’s life…

The door chime sounds. I’ve said “Come in,” before I’ve considered whether I really want company right now. And I… think I don’t.

“Dax.” It’s Kira. She steps into my room dressed in her uniform, her face still set in… anger. Disappointment? I can’t bear it now any better than I could this morning, and her use of my symbiont designation instead of my name bothers me more than I expect it to.

“Kira.” Unfolding from my seat, I step over to the replicator. “Can I get you a drink?”

“No, thank you.” She paces a few steps, then turns around with one of her angry smiles. “I take it you got what you wanted, then? A glorious Klingon battle to honor the debts of a man who made you miserable?”

“Kira…” I take a step towards her but she raises her arms in a jerky movement and paces away from me. I can feel her pain, her anger… pain that I caused. “The Albino was a murderer, I had no-”

“You what? You had to take justice into your own hands? You couldn’t, I don’t know, get the Law to deal with him?”

I meet her eyes, wide and impassioned. “The Law cannot always be counted on. As you well know.” She takes a sharp breath and I know I’ve overstepped. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“But that’s why you came to me, isn’t it? You thought I would, what? Look the other way? Encourage you?”

She lets me approach her this time, but barely. I take her hand, gratified when she doesn’t immediately snatch it away from me. “I went to you because I trust you, and I value your opinion.”

Kira takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Still did whatever you wanted anyway.”

Smiling, I reach out to brush the hair from her face, not because there’s anything there, but just because I want to touch her. “Your advice helped me more than you think.”

Tilting her head, still visibly struggling with her temper, Kira finally gives me an embarrassed smile. “I was worried.”

“I know.”

Kira laughs, that little self-deprecating chuckle, shaking her head as she starts to turn away from me. Still my prickly little kitten, even now.

“I’m sorry,” I say. “But I would do it again.” I draw her in by her hand, take her other one and squeeze them both gently.

Kira nods slowly. “I know.”

“Can you forgive me?” I pull her closer, let go of her hands to wrap my arms around her. 

Smiling, she leans into me and tilts her head up. I lean down, and she presses her forehead against mine. “I think, maybe, under the right circumstances…”

“Oh, yeah?” 

She’s almost laughing as I kiss her, so full of life, so precious, so irreplaceable. I’m hugging her before I realize it, holding her tight, turning my face against her hair as if I can shut out the rest of the universe and just exist here with Kira. She embraces me just as fiercely, and I think for a moment that everything will be okay.


End file.
